Rescue You
by Futago-za07
Summary: The Fox Demon of Konoha is sent away with his pet fox, Kyubi, to rescue a princess from her personal tower. (Story line like Shrek...in a way)


**Heyyy Peeeeps! Got the idea from watching Shrek and was like: Why Not? Any who sorry for my sucky updating on my stories…I'm just very lazy and don't wish to pull random shit from my ass. I want my mess to be good and for you all to enjoy so it will take time…I don't own Shrek or Naruto**

* * *

_All humans will detest you_

_All humans will fear you_

_May you never love or fall in love with another_

Red eyes woke up with a start, sweat covering his body like a second layer of skin. He looked around his small home and growled. He hated waking up from _that_ dream. He wiped the sweat off his face and stood up.

He walked out of his room toward the living room only to hear people shouting on the outside of his house. He growled again as he walked toward the door only to dodge a bottle being thrown into his house.

He growled again and looked at the inflamed bottle for a moment then walked over to it. He bent down and took the bottle into his hands then crushed it, extinguishing the fire in the process. He stood up quickly and took three long strides to his door and violently opened it, scarring the people shitless. He glared at them and many of them cowered back.

"D-demon! Your pet has stolen from us once to many times!" one of the braver villagers stated. He arched a brow and took a step toward his them causing them to step back.

"Y-Yeah! You owe us for everything that's been stolen!" another brave villager said. He took another step toward them and they took another step back eliciting a grin from the man.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" He asked in a deep, gruff voice causing the villagers to quiver in fear. The first villager stepped up again with his pitch and torch pointed in his direction.

"Naruto Uzumaki! We're going to make you pay you fox demon!" he yelled and charged at the man only to stop mid-way when his and all the other villager's torches blew out. He looked back to where Naruto stood only to find it empty. The villagers gasped in fright and feverously stated looking for him.

"Where'd he go! Find the demon!" the second man yelled and with a chorus of men, started looking for the said demon.

"Are you sure you could find me?" Naruto said, his voice echoing throughout the whole forest. The villagers jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Come out demon! Unless you're too scared!?" the first villager stated causing Naruto to chuckle.

"Scared? Me? What type of forest DEMON don't you pathetic villagers understand?" he said clearly causing the villagers to have a fit at the 'pathetic' comment. "I'm not afraid of anything." Naruto stated now behind the first villager causing the rest of the villagers to scream in fear and runaway leaving the first villager with Naruto.

"I-if you kill me, more villagers will come after you." He stated only to earn a chuckle from him.

"What makes you think I care?" Naruto stated then very quickly snapped the man's neck with little to no effort. "That was for breaking my window." Naruto growled and walked away from the corpse only to see a dark orange fox in his way.

"You need to stop messing with those villagers Kyubi." Naruto said walking around the very large fox who smirked in response.

"Then how the hell are we supposed to eat?" the fox asked and Naruto shook his head.

"Like we have been eating almost all my life: the animals in the forest." Naruto growled and looked at the fox as he scoffed.

"What's the point of hunting when we could just steal food that tastes so much better?" Kyubi reasoned and Naruto sighed.

"It would be fine only if you wouldn't get caught all the time." Naruto said as he opened walked into his house. Kyubi followed close behind later falling on the ground to stretch.

"That's true…but it's more fun when they know who did it." Kyubi said with another smirk and Naruto only chuckled in response.

"Whatever…I'm going to shower." Naruto said and Kyubi started lauging.

"Good cause you smell so bad that the flies refuse to fly around you." He said earning a glare from Naruto.

"Shut the fuck up Kyubi." Naruto growled in warning making Kyubi laugh louder. Naruto sighed and went into the bathroom. He looked in his reflection and growled a bit.

He was about six foot two with blond hair. The only thing normal about him were those things. His eyes were red with black slits in the center of them. If it weren't for the fact that he had a tail and fox ears on the top of his head, his eyes would be a dead giveaway that he was a demon.

He sighed again and started striping off his clothes. He hopped in the shower and let the cold water rinse his skin off. He put his head on the towel and thought back to his dream…

_All humans will detest you…_

_All humans will fear you…_

He growled at the thought and punched the tiled wall causing it to crack in the process.

_May you never love or fall in love with another_

He scoffed a little then turned off the water. He didn't need love. Love was a weakness. A distraction. Nothing more. Nothing less. With that thought he stepped out of the shower and dried off wrapping the towel around his waist and walking out of the bathroom.

"About damn time. I was getting bored out here alone." Kyubi said as Naruto walked into the living room.

"Whatever. You know you were enjoying being alone so you could pleasure yourself longer." Naruto stated and Kyubi scoffed.

"I get more than you do with the vixens in this forest Kit." He stated then smirked. "You know that you haven't had sex for the last decade." He stated and it was Naruto's turn to scoff.

"Who needs women? They're weak and are only needed for cooking and breeding stock." (**A/N: Which I do not mean or believe at all for I'm a woman! We're legit…I mean who else can bleed for a freakin week and still survive?**)

"Kit…we need women(**A/:Damn Straight**)…Our balls would fall off if they weren't here. I don't understand how you have survived for a decade without them." He said and Naruto only shook his head.

"Whatever Kyubi. I'm going to bed." Naruto said and left him to himself. He went into his room and lay down and waited for sleep to consume him.

* * *

…XOXOXOXOX…

"I want him dead!" a man yelled as he slammed the door to his office open. His servants scurried in and attempted to calm down the raging man.

"My Lord…you must calm down." One of his servants scolded and he only glared at her.

"Was that…a command?" he asked with a little edge to his voice causing her to shiver and dropped to the floor and bowed down to him.

"N-no Lord Kabuto…I must apologize for speaking out of term." She said immediately realizing her mistake.

"Good…Now leave my presence." He commanded and all his servants left leaving him in his room alone with his adviser.

"I want his forest burnt to the ground before sundown tomorrow." He ordered when the said adviser coughed to gain his attention. He turned to the sound and saw his adviser.

"Sir…you can't actually order anyone to do anything-"

"What was that?" Kabuto asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. The adviser swallowed a bit before clearing his throat again.

"Well sir…You're not actually king…yet." He stated earning a glare from Kabuto.

"Why the hell is that?" he asked angrily and the adviser took a voluntary step back.

"It's just that…just because you were Orochimaru's apprentice doesn't mean that you actually have royal blood...meaning that you can't be king yet… but of course there is another way." He finished quickly knowing of his master's quick temper.

"Go on." Kabuto commanded and the adviser nodded stepping forward to put some files on his desk. "What the hell are these?" he asked looking through some of the folders only to find information of some of the most popular princess of the time.

"These are the way you will get your crown and the kingdom." His adviser said with a smirk. Kabuto looked at him for a moment then smirked with him.

"I like where this is going…explain." He commanded and the adviser only nodded.

"Gladly. In order to fully become king of this kingdom you have to have royal blood-"

"I already know that much." Kabuto said clearly irritated and the adviser only smiled.

"I was getting there my lord. Or get married to someone of royal blood." His adviser said and Kabuto smiled more.

"So you're saying that all I have to do is find a princess and marry her?" he asked and his adviser nodded.

"Yes my lord…or in this case you will have to marry one of those princess in one of those folders." His adviser said and Kabuto laughed out loud.

"So which one of these beautiful women should be my wife?" Kabuto asked himself as he opened each and every folder to look at the princesses.

"Ino Yamanaka would be a nice choise…but it says here that she's trapped on the other side of the country. It would take too long for my men to get to her." Kabuto mumbled then looked through one of the other ones.

"Sakura Haruno…I don't want my future kids to be running around with pink hair." He stated then looked through another folder.

"Hinata Hyuga." He whistled as he looked at her photo. "Beautiful. Nice figure. Not too far away. A perfect match." He said happily and started laughing. "Yes. Hinata Hyuga will be my future queen." He said happily and his adviser nodded in approval.

"I believe you made a great choice my lord." He said and Kabuto only scoffed.

"Of course I did. I am future king after all." He said then started laughing louder. He looked at his adviser after he finished his laughing. "Set a tournament up tomorrow…I want my strongest men to get my bride. I want to make sure she is in one piece before our wedding. There will be an all-out duel and the winner will have the honor of delivering my bride to me." He ordered and the adviser bowed and walked out of the office.

"It's just a matter of time." Kabuto stated happily. "I will have my kingdom and the demon will die…speaking of demon. Juugo!" he called and immediately a burly man with orange hair walked into the room.

"Yes sir?" he asked and Kabuto only smiled.

"Take your strongest men and start cutting down the demon fox's forest." He ordered and the big man left without any complaint.

* * *

…XOXOXOXOX…

"Moon river, wider than a mile

I'm crossing you in style some day

Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker

Wherever you're goin', i'm goin' your way

Two drifters, off to see the world

There's such a lot of world to see

We're after the same rainbow's end, waitin' 'round the bend

My huckleberry friend, moon river, and me" the singer sighed as she looked at the moon through her personal prison.

"When can I get out of this place?" she whispered to herself.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! I shall update other stories as well soon…sigh okay maybe not soon but I'm working on it really! So review if you wish :D**


End file.
